


Exception

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always one exception that proves the rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabbletag5: exception

 

 

 

Bellatrix and Andromeda lie next to each other in the bed of a cheap motel. They don’t say a word, just lie there and gaze at the ceiling, both of them lost in their very own thoughts. Though they just finished making love to each other, there is no smile on their faces.

At some point Andromeda breaks the silence. “I thought you’ve sworn to the Dark Lord that you would kill mudbloods and blood traitors.”

“I did,” Bellatrix answers with a low voice, bare of any emotion.

Andromeda swallows hard. “Then why am I here?”

Bellatrix’ bottom lip trembles as she rests her head against her sister’s shoulder. “Because you’re the exception.”

 


End file.
